


The Silver Surgeon (Alternative Version)

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: One Piece
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Origin Story, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gladiators, Heterochromia, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Medical Conditions, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Violence, Pregnancy, Slavery, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trafalgar sibling OC, Unplanned Pregnancy, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: Trafalgar D. Kazanaka, once a gladiator held against his will fighting in exchange for Corazon's and Law's freedom, is now free and traveling the ocean Blues with renewed vigor and excitement. A promise was made to Doflamingo that he would fight him once and for all. To be free of all of his chains and to rid the world of a dangerous threat.Never one to pursuit love to that of a woman, Kazanaka has been searching for the perfect partner he would want to spend the rest of his days with. There was until he meets our beloved green-haired marimo swordsman, Roronoa Zoro.A/N: Anaka is now the Seme and Zoro is the Uke in this story! And a picture of Anaka's new look will be posted into the story at a later date :D.*HAS BEEN ADOPTED AND GIVEN TO ANOTHER WRITER*





	The Silver Surgeon (Alternative Version)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? For those who have left follows and favorites on Powerhouses on the Ocean THANK YOU SO MUCH :D! I was not expecting that many people to like it or to even read it once they saw that there wasn't going to be any GrimmIchi in there. Hehe, oh well.
> 
> This is a complete rewrite of my very first story up here, The Silver Surgeon, mainly because it needs to be upgraded and improved drastically. I have even redone Anaka's character design to make him look more like Law as his brother and also his backstory too to fit it more with Law's canon one.  
> The Anaka in this story will be TWO YEARS OLDER than Law and Law will be his actual age which was a big UH-OH moment for me when I did it think he was 21 instead of 24 pre-time skip. Which also means that Anaka will be the older brother and thus seven years older than Zoro this time around making our favorite swordsman the Uke in the relationship ... quite interesting huh XD? Also, I regret to say that Takeshi will NOT be appearing in the early chapters nor will she be a product of Doflamingo raping Anaka. She will appear in the story, just not right now. Sorry if this upsets any of you guys :P.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this new and improved chapter of "The Silver Surgeon" :D!

**_Introduction_ **

Cheers of the audience reached his ears as he stepped onto the platform. There was nothing more than he hated than being used for someone's amusement. His grip on his massive glaive tightened as his black leather gladiatorial armor made no sound while displaying his lean torso and arms. He had no helmet to protect his head or to hide his spiky silver locks. That was just fine with him. His leather pants and boots were enough.

"Here's the warrior we've all been waiting for folks! The one and only, Trafalgar Kazanaka!"

Their cheers grew even louder as his frown became more prominent.  _"After this fight, I'm out of here. I need to find my little brother."_ He twirled his glaive around as he lifted his head to reveal handsome, chiseled features similar to his little brothers. Only, there are no grey eyes, his eyes were cerulean blue in his right eye and lime green in his left eye. They were rimmed with prominent dark circles due to lack of sleep and restless nights.

"To win his freedom, he must go against one of the Donquixote Family! The great and skillful swordsman, Diamante!"

A small smirk made it's way to his lips as he saw the nearly 12-foot-tall man made his way onto the platform. Kazanaka himself was around 6' 4", but that didn't stop him from wanting to beat the much taller giant.

"As promised  _gaki_ , after this fight, you get to go free. Doffy was generous enough to grant you this opportunity. Don't mess it up."

A sneer made its way to his face and as he heard the go-ahead, he leaped and his glaive collided with Diamante's sword. Sparks flew from the contact as a look of cold fury was on Kazanaka's face and a slightly nervous, but confident one was on Diamante's.

"Donquixote Doflamingo can burn and rot in hell for all I fucking care."

Kazanaka released his hold against Diamante before he swung his glaive in an arc connecting it with the larger man's shoulders and collarbones. A scream of pain and anger escaped his mouth before Kazanaka grunted as slices from the now paper-thin sword connected his own arms and chest. Slashes are exchanged, blows to their bodies are made, and each man was panting hard from the exertion. Kazanaka is able to seal and heal himself due to his devil fruit powers. Diamante is able to dodge and avoid strikes because of his own devil fruit. The older man may have more experience fighting than Kazanaka, but the silver-haired man was much more equipped in terms of stamina and endurance.

Eventually, Kazanaka was the one to land the final blow to Diamante's ribcage sending the Ripple-Man flying into the stands of the Coliseum. The silence was then followed by cries of praise and excitement. It made him sick to his stomach. His victory over Diamante was only a small one. His heterochromatic eyes looked towards the highest stands where he knew Doflamingo was at the moment. He raised his arm in the air causing more screams to erupt from the audience.

"I have won my freedom Donquixote Doflamingo! One day, I'll return to Dressrosa and make you regret the day you have set me free! I promise!"

Never in that moment did the young man feel so empowered and so relieved. He smirked as the angry vibes from the so-called king reached his own senses. Kazanaka knew that when he returned, he was in for one hell of a fight.


End file.
